Space
by lebxeb
Summary: Booth and Bones angsty, fluffiness and rompy pompy, not too explicit.. shame.. but please note rating. no infringement intended.


**Space**

'For the love of God woman..' a panting Seeley Booth lay exhausted, utterly soaked in sweat, staring at the ceiling, his wet erection gently receding as he lay prostrate. The feminine decorated bedroom smelled of sex, hot, all night sex. A delicious concoction. The sheets, crumpled, tangled under them. His lover, his partner, Bones, or more precisely Dr Temperance Brennan. Lay just as exhausted beside him in a flump of sweat, flesh and smiles. After dismounting him for the sixth time this long crazy night. He reached for her hand, which she took with a turn of her head to look at her partner. She giggled.

'Haaa I was thinking more along the lines of.. Wooow..' she drooled sexily. Drawing her legs up and rolling to lay on her side looking into his handsome features. She caressed his sweaty but drying chest. Pecking him softly.

'I've gotta go Booth.. My plane is in an hour..' she told him softly knowing he didn't really want her to go, although he hadn't said it to her directly. He didn't need to, she could see it in his eyes. Her bags already packed in the corner of her room. His pout giving her, her answer.

Some far off distant country that had found a set of skeletal remains possibly Inca in origin, so they called the best Forensic anthropologist. They had known for a week she was going but that hadn't made it any easier for him.

'Sure.. coarse Bones..' he hated having to let her go, she would be gone for a few weeks at least, possibly six. His tone a little sharp, hurt, although he tried to hide his disappointment, she wasn't that closed off emotional, especially with him.

'Booth? Please, we've been through this..' she got off him instantly, annoyed exasperated. Booth watched her stand and face him, she still made his heart stop when she was naked, and after sex bones was utterly ravish-able all over again. He had found out four months ago when they had started this mad, sex crazed affair, that only they knew about, that he was totally lost. Swamped by her. Everything about her.

He would never get enough of her. They had been together virtually every night since then. Satisfying there thirst for one another at every opportunity. Most of the time, the sex was frantic, manic and utterly mind blowing, the were matched perfectly even having the same libidos. Twice was never enough, sometimes they would have sex all night, sleep for a few hours then start all over. It was all enveloping. Passionate, lusty, with a deep understanding of one another's needs. And desires.

There was an unspoken rule, one which broke his already burning heart, they weren't to say 'those' words, because this was just the for filling of biological needs. As she put it. He knew he loved her when they started this, and when she decided to begin the affair with him, she just wanted a lover, him. Which he agreed to, having part of her, he thought would be enough. Better than none of her.

However not now. He wanted more.. He thought she might change her mind. But till now she hadn't and if he made a loving compliment or became overly affectionate or romantic, she stepped back, closed off from him. So he didn't push her of fear of loosing her for good and that would have been far worse.

'Bones.. Tempe..' he tried, but she tutted and walked off to the bathroom, slamming the door. Pissed off with him using her name, with soft deep affection, his puppy dog eyes flirting with hers, worked with most but not with her, she knew him too well although she kind of liked that he tried.

'Shit..' he spat, flipping his legs off the bed trying to decide if they were strong enough to hold his weight, and why the fuck couldn't he keep his mouth shut.

Bones got in the shower and began her ablutions with her jaw fixed, seeing his pout and puppy dog eyes in her minds eye. She shook her head closed her eyes stepping under the hot jets of refreshing water. Hands on the wall holding her weight just letting the water wash away her tension.

Why did she do this? Treat him so poorly? She loved him, of that much she was certain. He loved her, but something was holding her back from being the person she knew she should be, especially to him. It was cruel of her, evil possibly.

She tilted her face into the flow, sighing. Running her hands over her face. Maybe this was a good thing? Her going away, they could both step back, because they had been so full on these last few months. Give them both time to consider their situation. She decided to tell him when she got out the shower.

Booth grabbed his clothes dressed quickly. Walked out to the kitchen and scribbled her a note:

'I need space Bones to sort out my head.. decide want I can cope with.. Sorry.. Have a safe journey.. I love you X'

Booth picked up his keys and left. He cringed as he closed the door. Not saying goodbye. No kiss, No hug.. That was cruel. He knew that would hurt her. Worst of all, he had written the words he wasn't supposed to say but he had too. Just once.

Bones stepped out the shower with a heavy heart, about to start a conversation about needing time, and space. But he wasn't there, he always was. Her heart stopped for a second.

'Booth?.' she called out, walking to the lounge, 'Booth?' her brow furrowed then she saw his note on the kitchen counter. She picked it up, and read it, she slumped to the floor for no reason other than her legs wouldn't hold her up. Her heart too weak to pump blood to her extremities. He had said it, oh no, he had said it, the idiot, she rolled her head, and wept.

She felt a terrible sense of loneliness, and abandonment, all over again. Yet again she had pushed someone away who loved her. Oh it was ok if she ended things, she was in control, but when it was done to her, it was utterly devastating.

She sat staring at the note, for a long while. Till her door bell rang. She climbed up off the floor, towel clasped to her chest, hoping praying it was him, she opened the door to see a stranger who smiled sweetly, taking off his hat.

'Oh sorry Dr Brennan am I early? I can wait a while..'

'I just .. I'll be with you in a moment.. Please come in.. I'll not be long..' she turned distracted as he came in.

'Is everything ok?'

'Umm yes.. Sorry.. Yes.. five minutes..' she rushed to get ready not wanting to miss her flight. Her chauffeur gave a pout as she walked away into her bedroom to change. Seeing she had been crying. She shoved the note in her bag. And left her apartment. The drive to the airport was a blur, even the first two flights were vague, all she did was read his note. Hold it in her trembling hand. Dabbed her desolate tears from her cheeks. The third plane flight she took a deep breath tucking it away in her bag again.

That's enough, she said, enough crying. She looked out the twelve seat light aircraft window, looking over the forest of the lower Andes and smiled. Compartmentalising her pain.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The first week flew by, in a haze of dust, ants and biting insects. Three skeletons and heat. The second week his eyes flashed through her mind often, wandering what he was doing. Thinking. What he had decided. Two more complete skeletons. More insect bites and scratching. Heat.

The third week her mind was not so focused on her task. She sat atop the mountain looking down to the valley below, at a magnificent view of the Andes in the far distance, snow capped and majestic.

She missed him, really missed him. Felt a fissure somewhere deep.

She sighed heavily swigging the foul tasting chlorine purified water from her flask, forcing herself to swallow. She grimaced pulled out his note, now battered and torn, she re-read it for possibly the millionth time. Her eyes clouded and she cried. Allowing her tears to flow unabated. She never felt more alone and singular. Alone in the world. She didn't much enjoy the feeling of being alone. She mused through all the time they had spent alone, but together. The moments before they had sex were the best memories.

The laughter, the cuddles, the playful banter, the meals they made together and ate before their lust overtook them and they ended up quivering sated and exhausted in one another's arms. He was a cuddler, she wasn't but enjoyed the closeness and eventually expected him to cuddle her, to stroke her wayward strand of hair behind her ear and kiss her tenderly on her brow. Before they kissed softly and then fell asleep.

The way his eyes followed her around a room. She never acknowledged it to him but secretly adored that he did. The way he snored when he was on his back and she would hold his nose to stop him. Then kiss his cheek when he stopped, mutter his apology's. Remembering him asking her if he should wear the green and blue funky boxers or the smart Klein ones she loved him in. Bones smiled to the sky, the high wispy clouds above her, seeing her tears. When she shaved him, an intimate act that left them panting on the bathroom floor, him half shaved and them in hysterics. Her smile faded, she looked back to the note, her eyes trained on those three words.

'I love you'

There they were in black and white. Haunting her. Twisting her heart. To the point where her breath was painful and she placed a shaky hand on the pain, rubbing it trying unsuccessfully to ease it.

'Penny for them?' said her professor colleague from the dig. She wiped her eyes quickly, turning around briefly to offer a shaky smile. Then stuffed the note back in her pocket.

'I don't know what that means..' she said softly as he sat beside her looking at the view, he huffed a chuckle.

'I give you a penny, dime, for your thoughts, if they are worth anything.. it's just an expression Tempe.. If you need to talk, if not, no problem..' the aged Peruvian man gave her a quick glance then looked back to the view in silence. Bones dropped her head thinking.

'It stunning isn't it..? Nothing seems wrong with the world when you have a view like that..' he said nodding towards it. Bones nodded slowly taking a deep breath.

'But something is wrong with the world.. Or at least with my world..' her voice faded on the last part of her sentence.

'Yes.. I can see that.. so can everybody else Tempe..' she snapped a glance at him incredulously. He huffed a chuckle.

'Man trouble?' he asked sweetly. Bones peered into his eyes. She nodded slowly.

She pulled out the note handing it to him to read, looking off into the view. 'He wrote that to me the day I left.. I'd been pushing him away for weeks.. And of coarse he left.. Like he should have.. And now I'm.. I'm..'

'Sad..? Lost..? Desolate? He left before 'you' ended it…?' Bones mouth opened in shocked amazement at his insight.

He huffed again handing her back the note, with a smile, 'He loves you.. You obviously love him back.. What's your problem?'

'He doesn't know that..'

'Then you need to tell him.. Then he can make an informed decision..'

'But he might.. '

'Yes he might.. That's the risk.. love is trust, Tempe.. but answer me this? Do you think about him constantly?' she nodded slowly looking off into the distance. 'Do you see yourself with him when your old and grey?' she smiled and nodded, dropping her head in a little shame at her weakness.

'Do you see yourself happier with or without him?'

'With him.. Always with him..' she gave more firmly.

'Is the sex good?' he gave a absent grin looking off into the distance again.

'Haaa none of your business..' she nudged him in the ribs, he rocked and giggled.

'Wow that good hey?' teasing her gently. She looped his arm with hers resting her head on his shoulder with a heavy sigh. 'We've only ever had sex.. never made love.. apparently there is a difference..'

'There is.. A 'huge' difference Tempe..' he said seriously, nodding. Bones looked into his eyes,

'Really?'

'Oh Tempe.. Massive.. Huge difference.. You'll see…' with a charming smile. 'Here..' he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a crumpled date stamped letter from Washington DC, 'It arrive today..' she recognised Booths scrawl instantly. Her heart stopped as she hesitantly took it from his hand. He kissed her cheek stood and went off without another word.

Bones watched him walk away then looked back to the letter, her hands shook, as she opened it carefully. Her throat full tense and her eyes already leaking.

'My darling Tempe, I've missed you.. missed you 'so' much.. it hurts.. Under my sternum.. Is that where my heart is? You see? If you were here you would slap me round the head and tell me not to be stupid.. put me right..' Bones giggled at his humour, he always had a knack of making her laugh.

'But it does baby.. Aches to see you.. To apologise to you for my cruel exit the morning you flew off.. I was desperate darling don't you see?.. I want you.. All of you.. All the time.. And I know that is scary for you.. I get that.. But it needs to be said.. Out in the open, cos it's eating me up inside.. I thought I could cope with what we had.. But I can't lover.. I can't.. it's just not enough for me.. So I've written it down.. So you can process.. Like you do.. Think things over.. If you decide to move on.. Then ok.. At least then, we had some times, really great times, I was in your arms and that will keep me from going under for a while..' Bones sucked up her tears wiping them away quickly, taking a deep rakish breath.

'But if you decide you feel the same, then I'm here.. Waiting.. Till you've done your thing cos I know how important it is to you.. Digging up old bones.. And stuff..' she laughed out loud at that sarcastic comment. Through her tears.

'But you should know baby.. If you decide to come back and love me.. Properly this time, no rules or shame, then it's not a secret, I refused to keep it from our friends an colleagues, I'm not ashamed of my feelings, my loving you, hell I wanna scream that I love you from a mountain top.. Preferably standing next to you, your hand in mine, high enough for the whole world to hear, all six billion of 'em..' till they all shout back, shut the fuck up your making fools of yourselves…' she giggled crossed her ankles out in front of her smiling reading on.

'But if your answer is one that will cause me pain babe.. Give me little warning.. Let me prepare to see you again.. Please I beg you.. Be merciful..'

'Oh Seeley.. ' she began to cry again she rolled her head looking out to the view her heart twisting in her chest, she leant forward holding her arm around her waist.

'We will always, always be great friends and a kick arse partnership, there is no doubting that, ever.. Ok I'm done.. I can't wait to see you, whether it is as a 'great friend' and partner, or as your lover, either way you're the best thing that ever walked into my life. Your gorgeous, sex crazy insanely intelligent bone Doctor.. Last time.. Love you.. Heart, body, soul, always forever, Amen.. Your Seeley.. XXXOOOXXX. Ps, other news from back home.. Cos you gotta be bored and covered in insect bites. Parker says hi, he lost that incisor and I gave him five dollars under his pillow.. I know I know.. You don't think I should let him still believe in the tooth fairy, but I do so there.. get over yourself.. Ange and Jack are still going strong, they miss you.. Cam is dating some frat boy we are all taking the piss.. He's about twelve but has a big dick apparently.. whatever.. I've killed all your house plants and smashed up the Mercedes.. ' Bones giggled knowing he was kidding. 'Your intern Donna? She's hot.. Way prettier than you.. But she had a mole the size of the Eiffel tower on her cheek.. Can you get those removed? Yeah I thought so.. it has hairs coming out of it.. Scary.. Ooo and I better come clean. I've staid at yours a few times.. Cos I feel safe there.. In your bed.. I'm sorry.. But I did change the sheets and vacuumed.. I hope your having a cool time.. With the bones and stuff and haven't fallen for a Inca or llama or something.. ' Bones huffed a chuckle shaking her head at his crazy meanderings.

'Ok.. I gotta go.. My spag bog is burning.. Oh yeah did I say? I love ya.. Was that emotional blackmail? God I hope so.. Bye baby.. Bye bye. Hugs and cuddles cos I know you secretly adore my arms holding you, and me tucking that mad strand of hair behind your ear, that one the just won't stay put.. That's gotta be annoying.. The way you pinch my nose when I snore, and the kiss you give me after.. That's so cool.. The way we cook dinner together.. Then end up getting funky on the kitchen floor.. Remember that night..? Wooboy.. Anyway moving on.. The way you moan my name when I go down on you.. You so love that.. don't cha? Yeah coarse you do.. Oh shit! Take out again.. Spag bog ruined.. Will you stop distracting me woman it's infuriating.. seriously Tempe.. Your eyes.. I miss your eyes.. How much they show your heart to me.. They change colour in different lights.. cerulean to rich aqua, with little flex's of gold shot though. I wonder what colour they are now, with the Inca trail below you and the Andes above? Gotta be spectacular, not the view but you.. Bye.'

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bones took a deep cleansing breath, blowing it out through pursed lips. Folded up the letter, holding it in her hand as she rambled back to the tented camp.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bones hailed a cab as she paced out the airport, and got to the Jeffersonium in thirty minutes of stepping off three torturous flights back from Peru. She pulled her case on wheels into the main floor of the Jeffersonium.

'Dr Brennan!? Wow we weren't expecting you back so soon.. ' Cam stood amazed to see her, two weeks early from the dig.

'Yes well I..' she stopped mid sentence as Booth stood, stunned to see her, from Jacks chair in the lab. They locked eyes. Her stomach flipped. Panic in his eyes, she could see his terrified face. He wasn't prepared, neither was she but this was her moment. Their moment.

'Seeley..' she barely whispered surprised to see him here, Cam looked puzzled, Ange poked her head up too,

'Sweetie your back! Wow great tan is that an all ..over....' she stopped as she watched her great friend walk up the steps towards Booth, who looked utterly out of sorts. Ignoring her friend and everybody else only swimming in his eyes. Booth rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. The alarms sounded as she passed the security shield, her eyes fixed on his. Neither Bones or Booth paid any attention to the bells and whistles sounding. Just stared, their eyes dancing around one another's.

'Hi..' she said softly inches from his face, he gave her a sweet smile. Feeling her breath on his lips.

'Hi Bones..' he said softly, his eyes watering, Bones noted it and titled her head in sympathy, empathy. Her hand over his heart barely touching him but just enough for him to feel it.

'I've missed you.. 'So' much, truly..' the hand over his heart, moved up his chest over his face as she felt him, watched her hand reacquaint herself with his feel, his scent invading her senses. Then her hand went around the back of his neck to his nape, she slid her lips across his in a soft caress, easing his head down to her a little. 'I love you.. I always have.. Please forgive me..' whispering the words he ached to hear to his lips. He sank a little with a little groan of ecstasy at her overly romantic words and gestures in front of all. Who stood in silence gob smacked at the display. Ange dropped a hip and her lips curled into a deep knowing smile. Flicking her eyes to Cam, who grinned and nodded back to her in understanding.

Bones captured his lips and Frenched him slowly, softly, pouring as much love as she could convey into him through her kiss. Booth lips turned into a smile, he groaned softly, ducked from her kiss a little locking his gaze with her and picked her up under her bottom, she instinctively wrapped her jean clad legs around his hips, locking her ankles behind him. her hands, around his cheeks.

'I love you..' she had said it again, and peppered his face lips and cheeks as he walked off the gantry with her clinging to him like a limpet.

He pulled her bag with him with one hand, and kissed her all the way out the Jeffersonium. Bones rested her head on his shoulder, looked back to Ange smiling softly, giving her a tiny wave, then returned to kissing his throat.

'They've done that before.. They were very practised..' Donna said smiling, Ange looked aghast at her, stunned.

'Shit.. your right, how long do you suppose that has been going on?' looking to Cam, who shrugged her shoulders.

'Don't ask me.. I'm always the last to know!'

'Well really! I'm her best friend.. And she didn't tell me.. I'm affronted! Seriously pissed..'

'Oh behave Ange.. Just let them have this.. You've been wanting them to get together for years you can't get freaked when they finally see sense.. That's just ..rude..' Jack continued to peer into his microscope. Ange stuck her tongue out at him in a childlike gesture.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'I got your letter.. I came back just after I got it.. I had to tell you Seeley.. I couldn't stand to be alone anymore..' she sat wrapped in his embrace deep in a hot bubble bath, resting her head on his shoulder as they talked, just happy to be back in each other arms. 'I missed you so badly, I cried all the way there.. Each night in the tent when I was alone I had messed everything up.. I did some hard thinking.. I was pushing you away.. I can see that now.. And I wasn't surprised when you left. I was devastated…but not surprised by your leaving.. you were right to go..I was being an insensitive bitch, selfish and cruel.. I knew you loved me.. And I you.. It was just so scary.. This love.. Intense.. every time we were intimate I craved more.. So much more.. Because it was shallow and just empty.. Yeah great sex, but not making love. I think that's why we went crazy.. Slightly love sick you know?'

'Yeah.. Your right.. I wanted to feel more.. Wanted you to feel more.. And I need that..'

'Yes.. Me too…so can we start again? Do you think we can?'

'Haa oh Tempe.. My love.. It already has.. You kissing me like that in the lab, uncaring of who saw..? You told me you loved me too..'

'I do, I do..' she gushed rubbing her face into his chest, as he held her firmly, kissing the top of her head. She grinned at his affection. 'I missed your cuddles so much.. I found it extremely difficult to fall asleep without around me.. So hard..' the tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered.

'Oh Tempe.. Why do you think I slept here? I needed to feel you, smell you around me.. Your door man even made a comment a few times..'

'Haa did he..? Well I tell him in the morning your living here.. then he won't get so cranky or nosey..' she gave sweetly, she looked up to his eyes grinning pecking his lips, but he was staring at her intently.

'What is it Seeley? What's wrong? Don't you want to move in?' she gave seriously. Not seeing the problem.

'I.. what.. You want me to move in?' she nodded firmly gulping down her glass of wine, replacing the glass on the side of the tub.

'Yes God Seeley.. You better! I can't be without you.. Not now.. I kept thinking about us over there.. I found this fantastic place to think, high on one of the hills over the dig. It looked down the valley and in the distance you could see the snow caps of the high Andes in the distance.. I sat there wandering about us.. What was going to happen.. What you wanted and what I could give you.. And I came to the conclusion I came to was.. All of me.. Like you wanted.. My whole life.. Everything.. I saw us old and grey.. Looking after the grandchildren, I thought of you all the time. Constantly.. Once I let myself hear the words, 'I love him' out loud it was a simple decision.. Obvious..'

'Are you sure?' he asked seriously. She turned in his arms to face him, 'Yes.. Certain.. Are you willing to take me on? I'm seriously flawed and messed up, I know I'm challenging and frustrating.. But this crazy bone doctor loves you… can you cope with me.?'

He grinned wide, 'Don't ever doubt me.. Ever.. I'm yours.. Snoring and all..'

She grinned wide letting her breath she had been holding seep out through her nostrils.

'A friend told me.. Love is trust.. I trust you Seeley.. With my life.. My heart.. and my happiness…Can you do the same?.. Or shall I prove it to you?'

'Prove it how?' he quizzed a little taken aback.

'By making love to you.. Not sex.. Love.. cos I think.. I 'know' I'm ready now.. I'm not scared anymore. You can trust me with your heart.. Your life and your happiness too..'

'You know.. I think that would be wonderful Tempe..' he beamed wide, holding her tight as she relaxed into his embrace.

'Good.. You have to let me take care of you.. Show you how much I care.. Adore and love you.. Then you'll understand..'

'Ok my love.. A little later.. I'd like just to hold you.. like this for a while is that ok?' he asked carefully. As she settled back to his chest. Picked up the sponge and soap. Her smile shone brightly now. Hearing his tentative request, if he had asked a month ago she would have run a mile. This time however she moved away, turned to kneel between his legs, locking eyes with him. She began to bathe him starting at his neck, 'I think that sounds wonderful lover.. But let me take care first.. ok?' she soaped up his torso, then smoothed the soap over his chest, down his arms, watching him relax into her eyes as they stared intensely at each other.

Bones was slow, deliberate and sensitive. Not missing an iota of his flesh he gave her to wash. He let her do whatever she needed to prove her love to him.

'Your beautiful Seeley.. I've never told you that have I?' he shook his head a little flush on his cheeks. 'Well you are.. So handsome.. Your have the deepest, most warm chocolate eyes. I've had the privilege to look into. And I know they follow me, all the time when I walk around, and I love it when they do.. I secretly crave your eyes on me.. It makes me feel so… special.. And amazed..'

'Amazed?'

She nodded easing him forward into her chest, as she soaped his back, kissing his clavicle and shoulders softly constantly, he swooned at her tenderness, but confused by her words, '

Yes.. I'm 'amazed' you could want me that much.. Love me that much.. cos I'm so screwed up..' her eyes leaked and she hid her face in his neck, breathing him down into her.

'Oh Tempe..' he sighed holding her tight, she scurried closer matching his tight embrace on her. Her legs looped around his back, cradling him to her.

'I'm not worthy of you.. I don't think I can be.. but I'm gonna try to be.. You've been so patient and true.. Given me everything I've asked for. Without exception and I've pushed you away.. I hate myself for that.. I promise I won't again.. Pledge it.. Right now.. '

'Tempe.. Baby.. Oh God don't cry.. please.. ' his heart twisting and filling with love at the same time. Easing her off to smile at her, he stroked away her tears off her cheeks, then tucked her errant strand behind her ear. As soon as he did, she smiled, hard and warmly, they both knew that tiny gesture of tenderness meant more than the simple action.

'I love it when you do that.. ' softly,

'I love doing it..' he matched her smile, then she kissed him, softly again, for an age. He loved kissing her, like this, deep long sweeping tender caresses of their tongues against each other. She rarely before this time, allowed him to kiss her so deeply or passionately. She had held back from the intimacy of it. But not know, know she was just as passionate with him, opening herself up to him, letting him explore her mouth, she was holding nothing of herself back, laying herself open to be hurt, loved, cherished, whatever he was going to bestow.

She let him have his fill, not pulling away, sinking into his glorious kiss, she felt her body tremble, something she had never experienced before, he felt her hesitate but cast that aside and continue. He slowly broke the kiss, her quivering in his arms.

'Tempe? You ok? Your trembling?' he looked concerned. She smiled sweetly nodding.

'This is what making love feels like isn't it?' she said softly hesitantly. Her eyes dancing with his. He smiled warmly. Nodded, understanding her emotions.

'I like it.. ' she smiled wide flaring her eyes mischievously, 'It's scary.. But I 'definitely' like it..' this admission made him chuckle nuzzle her throat, kissing her tenderly. She reached for his head wanting to kiss again, wanting the sensation to continue, explore it more deeply. Booth didn't resist her gentle encouragement to kiss her again. So they did, but this time, she kissed him, learning his secrets, his pleasures and the delicious nuances of his mouth teeth and tongue, his lips.

Oh it was a wondrous gift to be kissed so intimately. Seductively, with immense care and love. Booth began to moan and quiver right along with her. And of coarse his body reacted as it should do.

'Wow. ' he grinned and looked stunned, 'You can kiss.. Incredible..' with her eyes locked in his she slid her hands down his chest to his erection, slowly, he gave a little sigh at her delicate touch, so different from before. She caressed him, exploring, feeling his length, the ridges and weight of him. Appreciating his arousal. Mapping him, storing everything away in her perfect mind.

'I love your body too.. How hard your muscles are.. How they mould to mine.. Hard to soft. Your skin is so soft.. And smells incredible. When I got on the plane, I missed the smell of your skin on mine.. Yearned for it, and I didn't realise how much I missed 'our' scent.. I had withdrawal symptoms Seeley.. That scared me, fearing I'd never have that again..'

'Tempe.. Oh Tempe.. Me too.. Your sheets smelt amazing, you smell amazing.. You fill my senses.. It calms me.. Makes me feel safe..'

She nodded understanding completely. She kissed him again, succulent slow, all the while pleasuring him with her tender caress. He was trembling humming into her, the sensuous sensation of the warm water rippling around them, the sound of the lapping a seductive compliment to their love.

Her mouth moved from his lips to his ear, 'I love you.. ' she said with such tenderness, he tensed almost lost, her hands and technique were exquisite and delicate he had never felt so out of control, so loved. So precious to her.

'Love you too.. Oooh Tempe? I'm so close..' his hands gripping her to him.

'I know.. It's ok.. Let it go lover..' her unselfish tone and relaxed plead making him roll his head back and release. She watched him orgasm, his beautiful face contorted in glorious relief and agony of ecstasy. Tears sprung to her eyes at the divine sight of him, loose control of his body. All the more gorgeous because she had given that to him without care for her own needs.

This was a first for her. And she marvel in the sensation and satisfaction she received from giving him that the man she loved. Bones kissed and held him as he quaked, groaned and whispered her name. that in it's self sent a arrow to her heart. He said her name with such reverence. A benediction to her ears. Her cheeks wet with tears. Her mouth found his as she kissed him yet again, drawing his breath into her, his words her name into her.

'Your so beautiful.. I adore you.. Oh Seeley so lovely to witness..' she muttered to his lips, his eyes opened slowly as he came down of his high, resting his brow on hers. 'Why did I never? I mean.. I've.. We've, missed so much.. I'm 'so' sorry..' she took a ragged breath, looping her arms around his waist to hold him close, to cuddle him. Again he swooned at her tenderness, he was going to have to get used to this. This is what he wanted and craved but it was knocking him of centre. It was overwhelming, and he wasn't wholly prepared himself.

'No matter Tempe.. We can spend a lifetime making it up to each other. We'll get it right this time.. You'll see..' placating her gently, kissing her hair, resting his cheek on the top of her head. He felt her nod and sigh.

'Will you be mine Seeley.. Always?' she asked softly. With less nervousness than she expected.

He answered in a heartbeat, 'Amen..' he said firmly, Bones breath caught as she looked into his glistening eyes. Her smile grew. Till it lit him up too. It power, it's wattage hot enough to burn. She had to be sure he understood her sentiment.

'That was a proposal?' Bones gave him a wonky smile, hoping he understood that.

'Yeah I got that.. My answer is still the same.. 'Let' 'it' 'be'..' he grinned wide suddenly deliriously happy. 'When your ready.. No rush Tempe.. Anyhow, anywhere..' kissing her lips, holding them to her grinning.

'You backing out?' she grinned cheekily, he giggled,

'Haaa no way! Tempe, I'm stunned you want to…asked me first.. But either way.. It was, is, inevitable.. We're meant to be together.. It's in the stars.. In our hearts.. No doubts, we are gonna be so amazing.. you can feel that can't you?'

'Yes.. Yes I can.. Right here..' taking his hand and placing it over her heart, kissing his lips tenderly. 'And here..' then placing his hand on her cheek, meaning her head and mind too. He nodded understanding. He grinned playfully.

'Anywhere else?' cocking a brow at her. She wrinkled her brow, Booth moved his and hers down her torso to her pussy.

'Haaa Seeley.. Behave.. This is about you.. Me making love to 'you'..?' she blushed, something she rarely did, Booths mouth dropped open in stunned amazement, at her reaction and coyness.

'My God in heaven.. your blushing?' incredulously. She giggled rolling her head away from his eyes, removing her hand from herself and his palm. 'That is so adorable.. So sweet..' he turned her chin to look at him. She flickered her eyes up to his. Just to see the gentle rose tint on her smooth cheeks.

'Wow.. You look gorgeous..' he gushed blown away by her beauty.

'Thank you..' she said softly, touched by his compliment, excepting his gift without rebuffing him like she usually did. Another first. Booth grinned wide.

'Believe me.. You are a goddess.. A divine heavenly vision of ethereal beauty..' he was pushing his luck and he knew it. She pushed his shoulder shaking her head,

'Enough.. You need a shave baby.. Come on I'd like to groom you.' she pecked his lips standing in front of him looking down into his eyes.

Booth ran his hands up the back of her thighs to her bottom and caressed the globes of smooth soft flesh leant forward and placed a tender kiss on her neat triangle of curls. Bones sighed softly, running her hands through his hair, an enigmatic smile on her lips. Understanding his implication. And the sweet smile of intent he gave her.

'

'Later.. 'Maybe'.. if I let you..' she pulled his hands off his bottom and kissed them gently.

'Oh your gonna let me alright.. I need my fix Tempe..' he stood flicking on the shower to rinse off.

'We'll see..' she smoothed the fresh water over him, as he did the same to her. 'So.. You wanna shave me? Is that wise.. Last time we ended up, on the floor just there as I remember, with rug burns and several nicks..'

'Haaa I remember.. Not this time…I have plans for you..'

'Oooo lovely.. I love plans..'

'Haaa come on lover.. Let me dry you off..'

'Awww I like this side of you Tempe.. Seriously it's making my heart strings twang..'

'HA! No such thing.. '

'Yes there is!.. I can feel them twang as we speak.. Here feel..' he took her small delicate hand and placed it softly over his heart. She could feel it's beat, strong and true under her fingertips. She smiled leant in for another long lazy totally sexy French kiss which had them entwined from several minutes, they were shaking again. This love was overwhelming but in a good way. They both stopped, staring into one another.

'Here..' she moved his hand to her heart, 'Mine too..' she grinned sweetly. He nodded and pecked her cheek. Bones dried him before herself although he threw the towel around them both and began to mutually dry one another. She wrapped the towel around his hips and tied it firmly, kissing him constantly, soft mouthy kisses along his shoulders and chest.

Bones filled the sink preparing the razor and cream for his face, in silence, but a curving smile on her lips she was loving taking care of him. She mused she could get used to this.

'So.. Tell me.. How was the dig?' he said as she jumped up onto the counter top, opened her legs and drew him in between them, gently easing him closer. Her eyes flicked to him then to the cream sprayed it into her palm and smoothed it over his jaw and neck, then a little more under his chin.

'It was interesting.. But I was..' her brow wrinkled she turned away to pick up the razor, she felt his hands on her thighs under her towel.

'Tempe? What ?' concerned for a moment. She looked back and began to shave his face very carefully and precisely. Concentrating on her task.

'I was very distracted most of the time.. Processing..' she flicked a quick glance to his eyes the took another inch long swathe of whiskers away. Rinsing the blade in the sink. She stopped and sighed long and slow.

'I see.. ' Booth gave empathetically.

'I was in a beautiful place, gorgeous.. Spectacular.. I was doing something I adore to do.. But I hated it.. Loathed being there.. I just wanted to see you.. Sort all this out.. But I was scared to come back.. Oh I had made up my mind what I wanted on the plane out there, but I didn't know how you felt.. If you had decided if you wanted me or not, so.. I just bided my time.. I was lonely.. Sad most of the time and it shouldn't… usually is nothing like that.. Then your letter arrived.. I up and left them.. Hanging actually…'

'Oh I see.. ' he processed himself. 'So.. You should go back and finish the job Tempe.. We're gonna be ok.. You and me.. Book a flight tomorrow..' he said deadly seriously. She looked up into his eyes, with so much love at his compassion and understanding her. She shook her head, racking down the other side of his jaw.

'No. I want to stay with you…here..' sincerely, firmly.

'Tempe.. Look at me..' he urged she stopped the blade mid cut, to look into his eyes. 'Go. You need to do this Tempe.. I'll be here when you get back.. Still in love with you.. ' he grinned wide easing her to go.

'There is this huge hill.. I told you?. It's stunning.. The camp is just below the crest in the forest.. But up the top of the mountain is clear and 360 view all around.. So beautiful.. I'd love for you to see it…' she looked hopefully into his eyes. They widened in amazement. Utterly delighted by the offer.

'You want me to come with you?'

'Yeah.. I do.. There is so much to see and do.. You'll not be bored.. You can rock climb, abseil down into one of the drop wells, they are gorgeous down there.. Like stepping back in time.. There are some great villages nearby, you could take the jeep and get supplies for us and the crew.. You wouldn't have to hand around me and the guys digging up dusty bones..' she smiled warmly hoping beyond all reason he would agree. 'It's a bitch of a place to get there, insects and ants the size of a dollars run over everything.. But the skies at night are just 'awesome', you can reach out and touch them.. The stars.. ' she was about to continue but he stopped her mid flow.

'Sold.. I'm in..'

Her mouth dropped open in surprise and her eyes lit up instantly, her torso rising an inch with delight.

'Really? You'll come with me?'

'No place I'd rather be Tempe.. By your side.. Show me this mountain.. ' he gave almost poetically. Delighted by her reaction. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him, fiercely, utterly overcome. He pulled her closer and continued to pleasure her into a trembling state again.

Bones eased back staring into his eyes, 'Twang, twang, twang..' she gave handsomely, playfully, he giggled madly. She looked like father Christmas, covered in his shaving cream. He was still laughing as he turned her face towards the mirror, showing her what she looked like. She belly laughed too. Rubbing her face all over his gathering more cream over herself as they laughed and giggled at the stupid state they were in. Booth was hard again. He always had excellent recovery skills. He groaned when she held him softly, taking to his erection like another entity.

'Now.. I know you want some attention but your gonna have to wait.. I have a job to finish on your master.. So just relax.. Calm.. I'll make it worth your while…' like she was taking to a child. She pecked his tip, then looked up to Booth how was chuckling his shoulders hunched up and rattling. Bones beamed wide, her eyes sparkling with his.

She complete her task very efficiently, while they made plans for tomorrow and she told him what to pack. Bathed shaved and smiling she eased him to the bedroom, holding both his hands walking backwards with a sweet smile on her lips.

'Tempe.. 'we' can make love.. You don't have to prove anything to me.. I trust you with everything.. I do..' he pushed his heartfelt words to her lips.

'Good.. But please let me do this. I've been dreaming of it for years baby.. I've never had the courage.. I do now.. you've given me that.. It's time I gave a little back.. Give and take right?' opening his towel pulling the sheet back easing him into the bed. He went without question. He sighed as she settled next to him her hand over his heart. He could look away from her eyes.

'Tell me. What do you want.. '

'You silly..'

'No, you got me.. I want to know what you like.. I've always taken, led the way, you did whatever I asked or requested, sometimes I even just took, didn't I?'

'Yeah a little, only sometimes Tempe.. You all ways made me feel good though..' she nodded understanding.

'Not now.. Not tonight.. It's about you.. so tell me lover please don't be shy..' she kissed his shoulders licking a path to his ear, '..there must be something you really enjoy..'

He hummed and rolled his hips, rolling to match her position on the bed, smiling hard. She looked into his face, pushing back his crop a little, adjusting it slightly, till she was happy, patients is a virtue she mused as he thought. It was his turn to blush a little.

She helped him out as she placed her hands all over his torso and abs, caressing his whole body with utter devotion. 'Fellatio?'

He smiled and gave a little nod, she beamed at him, 'Good boy.. Honesty.. it's a gift.. Hold on to your gloves..' she grinned flaring her eyes as she moved to start the pleasuring.

'Haa hat.. Tempe hold your 'hat', not gloves..'

'Haa okay.. noted..' she rolled over him slowly kissing him again the down his throat off on her pleasure tour.

'Whoa wait.. I love something else..'

'Oh okay.. What babe..'? cheerfully happy to hear. Indulge him utterly.

'I 'love' the sounds you make when I go down on you.. You so enjoy it don't you?' she blushed hard. Sat up on his groin, palms on his pecs caressing gently.

'It's true.. You are a master at oral pleasure.. I adore you on me.. I can't deny it lover..' sincerely.

'Thank you for your honesty.. and the compliment.. So, lets compromise.. We both give each other that, together?'

She thought for a second, this was supposed to be about him, but as she thought, she realised it was his desire and would make him happy, therefore how could she deny him. She couldn't.

'Kay.. Your wish is my command..'

'Oh thank you.. thank you..'

'Your welcome..'

'Then after.. When we connect.. I get to be on top.. No compromise…' he said firmly.

'Ooo masterful.. alpha male tendencies eh?' playfully. Stroking down his chest to his fully engorged member, and began a slow rhythm with her hand. His hips rose off the bed as he hissed in delight oozing arousal.

'Yeah.. '

'It's a deal..' she scooted down the bed and began to pleasure him, her tongue a familiar friend, her lips, tender and delicate, her throat deep and warm. The squeeze of his scrotum and the tender flickering of her tongue around his glands, made him gasp quiver and cry out her name in a mantra. She was making love to him. With her tenderness.

This was far superior to all the other times she had done this to him and when he was ready to erupt, she let him fly, but skilled enough to stop his semen from finishing him off for another hour. She repeated her skills giving him another orgasm, before she spun and sank down on his mouth. Like a delicate petal falls to the ground.

Booth growled eager and just as tender with her soaking core, licking, sucking her close to oblivion. But the difference was he was timing his peaks with hers. Till they were synchronised. She moaned hummed and made sexy as hell noises which spurred him on to pleasure further and deeper than they had ever gone.

Bones was so high she sucked off his cock and called out his name into the air around them, in delirious rapture, 'Seeley.!. OH God.. can I cum? Please, please..' tuning her head around to look at him, usually she just did, without a thought for him. But he was so touched by her needing permission. He gave it instantly by sucking gently on her clit.

'Oh baby.. Love you love you.. Cum with me please..' she begged dropped her mouth to him and let him rip. The same instant he tensed she did too, sucking him hard on his tip, rubbing his notch fast with her tongue, he exploded hot into her willing craving mouth and just as surprisingly she did in his, ejaculating too. Booth pulled her buttocks and pussy right onto his mouth and sucked every last precious juice from her.

Bones had never come so hard or for so long. He knew it, she was blown away by her release, he was the same, draining his body into her, as she swallowed him down, lapping up his essence something deep inside her suddenly warmed and burned. It was her heart. It was the most delicious sensation. She felt his pleasure, his joy.. And his love. Booth the same, he caressed up her spine relaxing after the waves began to turn to soft ripples and then finally they dissipated. Neither lover moved for a few minutes although they kissed and caressed their way down from the huge high, mutually given.

Bones made sure, he was clean and comfortable before she lifted off him gently turned then lay beside him, licking her juices off his lips and face. Cleaning him up there too. Booth pulled her over him, in a strong possessive way, she looked into his eyes. They were a deep shade of mocha. They looked utterly shell shocked but extremely happy and contented.

'Tempe.. That was.. I've never.. You were..'

'I know.. Me either.. You were.. It was..'

'Haaa..' he said finally giving up trying to express his feelings. His brain had stopped working so had hers by the sounds of it.

'I came in your mouth didn't I?' she said in stunned amazement.

'God yes! It was the sexiest thing ever.. Your so delicious.. Drank you down.. Gorgeous.. pie.. Apple pie..'

'Haa.. Your crazy.. Seriously though, I thought that so much better than before when we have done it that way.. is that because we wanted to please the other so much?'

'Yes… exactly.. Oh Tempe.. It was.. We were making love.. Not satisfying urges.. You see?'

'Yeah.. I much prefer your way Seeley.. I felt amazing.. I thought I was going to pass out from the rapture..' she told him softly, her eyes beginning to droop, she was exhausted he understood that.

Three flights tones of sleepless nights and nervous energy exuded for the last few weeks. He totally understood. He smiled warmly pulled the sheet over her, tucking her in a little, he was delighted when she hummed, rubbed her soft cheek on his, pecking softly every now and then, till she fell asleep in his embrace. He caressed her upper back his heart fit to burst. He was so elated, tired. It wasn't long before he joined her and slept.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Booth woke to her soft face so close to his ear, her gentle breath rushing in and out of his ear making him hum. It was a lovely sensation, usually she would lay on her stomach and sleep. Sometimes she would put her hand on his stomach or dick as comfort, but not today. Bones had entwined her legs with his, her hand over is heart, her nose almost in his ear. His erection tented the sheet. He grinned wide. Laying perfectly still. Just enjoying the closeness of her, the smell of their bodies on each other. It was addictive that aroma and utterly arousing.

'Love you Seeley..' she mumbled in her half awake and half asleep mode. His heart fluttered, instantly. Then instinctually he gave her a little squeeze around her shoulders.

'Me to.. Love you till the sky falls..' whispering. Bones opened her eyes and shifted closer to him caressed his chest then lifted her head to look into him, he turned his head to look into her, they both smiled wide.

'Hey you..' he said softly.

'Hey you.. My lover.. You let me sleep.. We didn't finish..'

'No problem darling.. You needed the rest.. Go back to sleep sokay.' he ran a finger over her face following it's path with his eyes.

'I want to make love to you..' she said softly.

'No..' she looked puzzled, Booth smiled cutely adding softly, 'together?'

Bones looked deep into his eyes, pulled him over her as she rolled slowly onto her back. Booth moved just a delicately over her, she wrapped her legs around him, and her arms, and kissed him.

The only time they broke their deep soft kiss was when they climaxed together as their cries of ecstasy all overpowering and colossal, merged them as one together for several divine moments, in a cacophony of sound and light.

It bliss devoured them, ate them up, soldering them together, as they writhed against each other, but their eyes never wavered from each others. They fell into the other person, tears dripped easily from their eyes. Oxygen was hard to drag into their lungs as the pleasure so great.

Booth moaned her name through the acme, Bones sobbed having never experience real deep love until now. This moment. It was cathartic. Iridescent, spectacular. She clung to him terrified but unable to run, she didn't, couldn't, she wanted to feel everything he could give her, Booth the same.

They began to still, sob and swap delicate kisses, wiped each other joyous tears. Then they laughed softly chuckling in disbelief at the experience they had just mutually given and shared. That's what loving someone feels like, this act, hollow and weak compared to the real thing.

Bones told him seriously, 'We will make love always Seeley.. My gorgeous Seeley..'

Booth smiled nodding then kissed her deep long and tenderly. Which of coarse she reciprocated just as gently full of love and adoration.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Two days later high on hill in Peru, two lovers stood holding hands looking across a valley towards the high Andes. Entranced by the majesty of the panorama, Her head on his shoulder, and then shouted, to the sky, 'I love you!!' then looked to each other and began to kiss with smiles and warm caresses.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
